


Lost in Thunderstorm

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief Loki/Mjolnir, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, magical lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki may be reborn as a child with no memories of his past self, but some things don't change: he is still hopelessly in lust with his big brother. And one day, all of his fantasies come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MulderFoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderFoxes/gifts).



> For lokisbubblebutt's prompt: fingering + masturbation with a dildo + voyeurism + ends with fucking. Obviously this spiralled waaay out of control! It might be overstuffed, but then, eh, so is Loki :P
> 
> I'm only borrowing Loki's status as a kid and a vague premise from the comics (which I know nothing about), and everything else is from my imagination.
> 
> In case you missed it: Loki is **underage** , 16 at the very most in Midgardian years, but to me he's more like 14. Therefore, this fic contains **underage sex**. If you are uncomfortable with that, please do not proceed.
> 
> Last but not least, thank you to my wonderful friends on Tumblr for your cheerleading! <3

Ever since his brother had found him, Loki had been plagued by a strange feeling that made his skin itch. Whenever he caught sight of Thor’s bare arms, the line of his jaw, or a twitch of his lips, a jolt of electricity would shoot up his spine. Once, when he’d seen Thor’s long fingers wrapped around Mjolnir’s shaft, he had grown so breathless and flushed that Thor had had to ask him what was wrong. Thor’s large hand on his shoulder at the time, placed there as a display of concern, had only served to make matters worse.

A week ago, he found out what it meant and why he became that way in Thor’s presence. He had been researching in the library to aid in his mischief-making—it was one of his favourite pastimes, and it conveniently allowed him to take his mind off his brother—and amongst the pile of books that he’d brought back into his room was one titled _A Complete Guide to Creating Magic_. He should have known that it was not a spellbook, as they seldom had titles so crass, but nothing could have prepared him to find within it a drawing of naked bodies intertwined. He’d slammed the book shut almost immediately and hidden it under his bed.

He’d tried to push what he’d seen away from his mind, but of course, none could be forgotten. It had only been hours later on in that same evening that Loki had buried himself under his quilts, conjured a small ball of light and pored over the pages upon pages of obscenity. The things that the illustrated figures did were often bizarre and sometimes made Loki cringe in sympathy, but bliss was always evident on each of those faces. He had been utterly enthralled. Every night since then, his dreams had been of Thor and himself taking the place of the people in the drawings, and every morning, he’d woken up by spilling into his trousers to thoughts of his brother doing wicked, unnameable things to him.

Since then, Loki had had no more doubts as to why he always felt the way he did around Thor. Deep down, Loki knew that it was wrong, that it was forbidden—but nothing could stop him from craving for his brother.

Now, it was mid-afternoon, and Loki had snuck into Thor’s chambers. Thor was in the training grounds sparring with his friends so the rooms were empty save for his belongings. Trophies obtained over years of hunting lined every wall, different kinds of weapons were laid out on display, and there were even a couple of books scattered here and there. Loki felt like he was spying on Thor, even though Thor had reassured him again and again that he was always welcome here. Would Thor still say that, if he knew of Loki’s perverted feelings?

For the time being, however, Loki did not care. All that mattered was that he would get what he wanted—or at least an approximation of it—and so he went further until he reached Thor’s bedroom. Strewn over the floor was his armour: for casual sparring, Thor preferred to be in as little clothing as possible, which was why Loki seldom dared to watch him. Thor’s red cape was draped over the centre of the bed, and at its side, Mjolnir stood proud.

As if in a trance, Loki drifted over, crawled into the bed and pressed his face against the rich, velvety fabric. He inhaled his brother’s scent, letting a wave of desire wash over him. He yearned for Thor, for his rough hands on his skin, for his large body covering his own, and he wanted Thor to _take_ him.

Though the ache between his legs was something he’d first encountered only recently, by now he’d figured out how to deal with it. He pressed one of his hands over his crotch, clamping it tight between his thighs, and started to rub at himself through his leggings. How good it felt was still very much a novelty, but it was a thousand times more exhilarating with the knowledge that he was doing this in Thor’s bed. He could almost imagine Thor being here next to him, encouraging him and directing his movements. Perhaps Thor would be aroused by this, too; an undoubtedly impressive bulge in his trousers would be evidence of it. If he were lucky, Thor might even bare his cock to Loki’s hungry gaze: it would be long and thick, the hair at its base wonderfully dense, and maybe Thor would invite Loki to touch it, to have a taste of it, before he finally gave them what they both wanted and split Loki open with his big, hard cock—

Loki’s body seized up and his legs shook as he lost himself to his release. Panting, he slowly recovered, but even after his head had cleared, he still needed more.

He was hard again, and this time, he took off his clothes so he could feel the soft fabric of Thor’s cape under his back. He closed his eyes to better imagine Thor being here, watching him, wanting him. Meanwhile, Loki tried to make himself an enticing sight: he roamed his hands over his neck, his torso, only stopping to pinch his nipples—he’d seen it many times in that book, and now he realised why people liked to do it to each other—and then made his way further down, until he had his legs spread and his fingers were teasing at his hole.

Loki had learnt from the book how two men could lie together, and frankly, the idea terrified him. How could anything fit in _there_? Nevertheless, he could not help but be thrilled by the thought of it, and he was curious, too. Holding his breath and steeling himself, he placed the tip of one finger in the centre of his pucker and pressed in.

It was uncomfortable, to say the least. It was too dry and he was too tight, and he couldn’t get his finger in there past the first knuckle. Frustrated tears welled up in his eyes. Thor would never want him, if Loki couldn’t even take something as small as _one of his own damn fingers_.

Suddenly, he remembered something from the book. _Adequate lubrication_ , he had read, _is a must if one chooses to engage in anal penetration_. Oh, that must be it. His come from earlier had mostly dried, and so he sucked on his fingers—he was acutely aware of where they’d been, but he was already growing addicted to how _naughty_ this made him feel—to get them nice and wet.

When he pressed into his hole this time, it was much easier and his finger slid all the way inside without much effort. Though no longer uncomfortable, it was still strange, and Loki couldn’t fathom how it could possibly feel pleasurable. Perhaps he needed more.

And so, he added another finger. The slight burn was something he could relish in, but he recalled that the book mentioned a spot that would “create magic”. The prostate, it was called. He searched for it, crooking his fingers and exploring his walls, but to no avail.

He was no longer even aroused. With a curse and a yowl, he pulled out of himself and punched the mattress out of spite. This should be what he wanted, should it not? To be filled? Perhaps his small digits were not enough; perhaps he needed something bigger, thicker—

Loki’s eyes fell onto Mjolnir’s shaft.

 _No_ , he thought vehemently, disgusted with himself. He most certainly would _not_ defile Thor’s weapon, nor would he debase himself in such a manner, no matter how tempting the end of the shaft looked, no matter that it would probably be of a similar size to Thor’s cock, no matter that he was growing hard again—

Loki huffed. Even if he did want to fuck himself on Mjolnir, his mouth would run dry before he could lubricate it enough. He would need something else, something such as oil. Such as the oil that Thor might use to polish his beloved warhammer….

Which was conveniently perched on a low shelf next to the bed.

Wasting no time to wallow in either guilt or shame, Loki reached for the vial. It was unusually small, and his skin tingled where it met the glass, but he paid it no mind and focused only on uncorking it and pouring a small amount of the fluid onto his palm. He rubbed it over the leather and metal, and soon a good few inches of Mjolnir’s shaft was shining with a layer of slick.

Heart speeding up in anticipation, Loki put the oil aside and crawled over the hammer. It took some manoeuvring to get himself into a position that wasn’t likely to make him fall from the bed, and it took even more work to have the end of the shaft just under his hole. Once he’d settled with his knees on the mattress and his hands over Mjolnir’s head, Loki slowly lowered himself.

It was difficult, even more so than he’d expected. The end of the handle was too blunt and too large, and it _just wouldn’t go in_. But this time, Loki’s failure didn’t make him give up. Instead, he found it absolutely exciting—he pretended that it was Thor he was straddling, that it was Thor’s cock he was trying to stuff into himself. But he couldn’t do it on his own, and so Thor would have to do it for him—he would have to grip Loki’s hips and force him down, he would thrust upwards and _make_ Loki take it—

Lost in his fantasy, Loki palmed at his cock and rocked his hips back and forth, relishing in the feel of Mjolnir against his hole. The dull pressure was better than he could have ever imagined, and the oil gave off a warmth that heightened everything he felt. Soon, he was nearing another release, every fibre of his being longing for Thor and he could almost believe that Thor was indeed here, lusting after him—

“ _Loki_?”

Loki had just enough time to see Thor standing there in the doorway before he came with a loud cry.

He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing hard as his pleasure rolled away. He must be hallucinating; Thor would never return to his rooms so soon. And the idea that Thor would catch him in such a humiliating position was so absurd that Loki would deny it until his last breath had left him—

When he looked again, Thor was still there, and he was real. His hair was damp, his skin was fresh and he was clad in a pair of soft cotton trousers. Evidently, his sparring session had finished earlier than usual and he had even had the time to clean himself of sweat and grime. Thor was handsome and hypnotising in his beauty as always—but now, Loki could not afford to be distracted.

“Brother, I can explain!” Loki scrambled off the bed. Excuses and lies flew through his mind, but none of them seemed to be convincing enough to keep Thor from banishing him. Thor was all he had, and if even Thor didn’t want him here, then Loki would have nowhere to go—

“Have you remembered?”

Those words stopped Loki. Thor’s tone was not accusatory, and his expression was one of hope mixed with great sadness, one that he wore whenever Loki did something that Thor said was reminiscent of the Loki from before….

It could only mean one thing. “Did we use to…?”

“So you do not remember, then.” Thor’s shoulders slumped, and though he did not voice the answer to Loki’s question, there was no doubt that it was yes.

Thor was not looking at him, but he was not going away, either. And if they had lain together in the past, it meant Thor must have desired him, and he might desire him still. This was a golden opportunity, and Loki would damn well take it.

So he made his way over, until he was right in front of Thor and had to tip his head back to look into his brother’s face.

“I may not remember, Brother,” he whispered, trailing his fingertips over Thor’s bare abdomen, following the outlines of the muscles towards the waist of Thor’s trousers, “but it seems that some things do not change.”

Thor pushed him away by his shoulders just before Loki could go any further. His jaw was clenched tight, his eyebrows were drawn together in a deep frown, and Loki was hit with a pang of rejection and shame—Thor did not want him—he’d made a fool of himself—

“Loki, you are a child,” Thor said. “We cannot—I cannot take advantage of you.”

Oh.

“Thor, no.” Though Thor’s hands were still on him, there was no strength behind them and Loki met no resistance as he walked closer to Thor once more. “I know what I want. This is what you want too, isn’t it?”

In a fit of daring, Loki pressed both his palms into Thor’s crotch. He was delighted to find that Thor was already hard, and oh, he was so _big_.

Thor’s hands clenched on his shoulders, but he did not try to remove Loki again. But still, Loki decided that he needed one more push.

“You miss the other Loki, don’t you? But I’m still him. We’re the same person.” His lips were just level with Thor’s chest, so he kissed him there, tasting the salt of Thor’s skin. When he traced his tongue around one pebbled nipple, Thor shuddered. “Let me give this to you.”

“Loki…” Thor warned, but it was an empty threat.

“Please, Thor. I want this. I _need_ this.”

Finally, Thor conceded. “Very well.” He opened his eyes, and Loki was taken aback by the lust and hunger in his dark gaze.

He did not have much time to ponder its meaning; in a matter of seconds, Thor had lifted him clear off the floor and dumped him onto the bed. The ease with which Thor did all this made Loki dizzy with want, and his head was still spinning when the bed dipped with Thor’s weight.

Thor hovered over him, thankfully keeping his weight off Loki’s small body, and started to claim Loki as his own. Loki’s legs opened of their own accord to accommodate Thor’s great bulk, and his lips parted automatically to grant Thor’s tongue access into his mouth. That he was finally getting what he’d been lusting after was so surreal, it took him a few moments to realise what was happening.

And then when the initial shock faded away and Loki _did_ realise what was happening, he responded with vigour.

Having never been kissed before, he didn’t know how best to respond, but he did what he could by mimicking Thor’s movements. He stroked Thor’s tongue with his own, sucked on Thor’s lips and let tiny moans slip out from his mouth. Pleased sounds rumbled through Thor’s chest, encouraging Loki to do even more. He ran his hands over his brother’s broad back, mapping out the muscles everywhere, and when he reached Thor’s trousers, he wanted them off so he could discover more. His arms weren’t long enough to push the offending fabric away, however, and he could only give a frustrated grunt.

Thor yielded to his unspoken command easily, tugging off his trousers without pulling away from Loki’s mouth. Once Thor was fully naked, Loki jumped at the chance to grope at his brother’s arse, but only a second after, he was greedy for more. He withdrew from Thor’s firm buttocks, promising himself that he would return, and squeezed both his hands between their bodies so that he could finally touch Thor’s cock.

It was bigger than Loki had ever imagined. It was so thick that his fingers couldn’t fully wrap around its entire girth, and even with both his hands he couldn’t cover the whole length of it. Thor groaned, the sound sending a thrill through Loki’s blood, making the need between his legs grow more pressing than ever. Loki couldn’t wait to get Thor inside him, so he guided the blunt head of Thor’s cock to his hole, hoping that Thor would get the hint.

“Loki, no,” Thor said, breaking their kiss.

“You _said_ —” Loki seethed. Hadn’t Thor agreed that they would do this? Why was Thor going back on his words now?

“Shh. You misunderstand.” Thor’s big hands were rubbing soothing circles over his torso in an effort to calm him down. “If you are not well prepared, I will hurt you. And that is the last thing I will do.”

Loki could feel his face flush. He had not thought of that. To cover up his embarrassment, he brought up one of Thor’s hands and started to lick, keeping his eyes trained on Thor’s all the while.

Thor must have liked it, because he moaned softly and his eyes darkened by several shades. Loki took Thor’s index finger into his mouth, running his tongue over the rough calluses and sucked. He did the same to two of Thor’s other fingers, and only until his spit was dripping down to Thor’s wrist did he pull off. Licking his bottom lip, he asked, “Will that be sufficient?”

“We can try.” Thor’s other hand circled Loki’s ankle and brought it up high into the air. Loki gasped from how vulnerable he suddenly felt and from the way that his hole was exposed to Thor’s touch. “You will tell me if you feel any pain at all.”

Thor was rubbing at him, teasing him, and it was driving him mad. Loki would do _anything_ for Thor to just get on with it already. “Yes, yes, do it—”

Loki’s words were cut off when Thor slowly slid one finger into his arse. It felt thicker than even two of his own, and it made Loki feel so _full_. And it was so long, too; Thor was reaching places inside of him that he’d never even known existed.

Throwing his head back, he moaned, “Yes, Brother…. Please, more.”

Thor pumped his finger in and out several times, and soon he added another. This time, however, the stretch burned and made Loki hiss. Thor stilled in his actions.

“Don’t pull away!” Loki said urgently. “Just let me—ngh—”

In an attempt to get used to the feeling, Loki clenched and unclenched around Thor’s digits—they were only inserted into him up to the first knuckle, from what he could tell, but they felt _massive_.

“Shh … breathe.” Thor caressed the front of Loki’s body with his free hand, coaxing Loki into focusing on his touch until the pain faded into the background. Gradually, Loki was able to relax and Thor continued.

Pleasure slowly made itself known, and then it was all that Loki could feel. It was in the way that Thor was opening him up, the way that Thor’s enormous hand covered his belly entirely, the way that Thor was looking at him with such intensity that Loki felt as though his soul was on fire. He was finally in bed with his big brother, and this was all of his dreams and desires come true.

And then, it got better. Thor’s palm crept lower, reaching the small thatch of dark hair atop the junction of his thighs, and then lower still, until he was fondling Loki’s cock, coaxing him back into hardness. Thor smirked and his eyes gleamed when Loki whimpered, wholly unprepared for how good it felt, and Loki watched as his cock was swallowed up in Thor’s large hand.

He couldn’t help but feel inferior; he was so small everywhere, and particularly so when compared to Thor. But then again, Thor was _huge_ , even for a fully grown man. Everything about him spoke of immeasurable strength: he was so tall, so broad, and the sheer size of him was made even more remarkable when it was all those muscles that made him so. Despite all the raw power he possessed, however, he never failed to keep it in check and he was always so painfully gentle with Loki. Now, especially, Thor made Loki want to melt into a puddle.

But then, Thor withdrew from him and the perfection came to an abrupt halt.

“What are you doing?” Loki demanded.

“Hush,” Thor admonished, chuckling. “I am not going anywhere.” In his hands was the vial of oil that Loki had appropriated earlier. Pouring the viscous fluid over his fingers, Thor further explained, “This will make it easier. Lie back down.”

Thor was right: when he reinserted his fingers—three of them, this time—into Loki’s arse, it was _glorious_ , and strangely, it didn’t hurt at all. Loki deduced that apart from having a warming effect, the oil numbed pain as well. So it was likely to have been designed for this specific purpose; Loki made a mental note to study it later.

As if Thor could read that Loki’s attention had gone elsewhere, he brought him back to the present. Pitiful mewls and breathless whines escaped from Loki’s mouth unbidden as Thor twisted his wrist and spread his digits, making Loki feel things he could never even have dreamed of before. Then Thor’s fingers flexed against Loki’s inner walls—and oh, that must be the special spot that the book had taught him about, and the book hadn’t lied, because it truly was _magical_.

“Thor—Thor!” Loki sobbed brokenly, the stimulation too much for him to bear. Thor didn’t let up the pressure, continuing to rub at him from the inside, and when his other hand tightened around Loki’s cock, his rough thumb flicking over the slit, Loki’s world was shot through with a blinding white and he came with a loud scream.

This was Loki’s third orgasm in a short time. He was nothing more than a boneless heap, and could only lie there as Thor petted at him. Thor was spreading the cooling come over his skin—no, marking him with his own _filth_. Loki felt not an ounce of shame at how much he was enjoying it.

Still.

“I’d wanted to come with you inside me,” Loki said, pouting, as soon as he’d had his breath back.

Thor laughed heartily, as if he’d been told a joke that Loki wasn’t privy to. It made Loki pout even more, and to make matters worse, Thor started pulling away from him entirely. They were not finished! Was Thor just going to _leave_?—

Before Loki could yell at him, Thor spoke. “That is still my intention, yes.” Loki realised that Thor was reaching for the oil again. “Patience, Loki. I will not deny you, but I will never risk hurting you.”

Loki would argue that Thor was making him wait unnecessarily long, but for once he kept his mouth shut, especially that he was so close to what he’d been aching for. Thor emptied the vial into his palm, and Loki lamented that he would not get a chance to study the properties of the oil after all. He could understand the need for a generous amount as Thor lathered up his cock—he was monstrously big, almost the size of Loki’s forearm—but _all_ of it?

But then, before his eyes, the glass bottle refilled itself with golden liquid. In a mere second, it was as if it had never been disturbed.

“The oil!” he gasped.

Thor looked confused for a moment, until he followed the direction of Loki’s gaze. “Ah, yes.” A fond smile crept over his face. “Many days of our youth were spent with you studiously perfecting the formula and I waiting—rather impatiently, I must say—for the chance to test it with you. It took some time, but the end result was more than worth it.”

So _he_ had been the one to create this. No wonder he’d felt a tingle when he’d first used it: that had been his own signature calling out to him. But then … warming, numbing, and even ever-replenishing spells were not hard work. There must be more, if his past self had spent so much effort. “What else does it do?” he asked, unable to resist the lure of his curiosity.

Instead of answering, though, Thor crawled over him again. Loki’s legs were hefted over Thor’s broad shoulders, and the position emphasised how excessively pale, scrawny, _tiny_ Loki was—not that Loki minded much at this point. Their difference in size made Loki breathless, and then his breath _was_ taken away from him when Thor pushed his body down onto his and bent him literally in half.

Loki’s head was floating from the lack of air, and also because he could feel the damp head of Thor’s cock at his entrance, searing him like a brand. This was finally happening—Thor was going to—

“You want to find out what else the oil does?”

“ _Yes_!”

Thor pushed in, breaching him, but the unexpected flare of pain made Loki claw at his brother’s arms. Why wasn’t the oil working? It wasn’t supposed to hurt this much! Thor was never going to fit—

He suspected he’d spoken the words out loud.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Thor said. “It will fade. Trust me.”

Trapped under his brother, Loki was trying his damnedest not to cry. He was grateful that Thor wasn’t asking whether they should stop, because Loki wasn’t sure if he had the strength to tell Thor that he wanted to continue.

So caught up in his pain, it took Loki a while to realise that Thor was mouthing at his neck and whispering into his ear. “The spell was calibrated to your old body … it was meant to remove only a fraction of what you would feel. You had always insisted on feeling a slight burn, but evidently what remains now is much more pain than pleasure. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry … I hadn’t thought of that.”

Loki couldn’t begin to imagine how much it would truly hurt if not for the oil, but Thor’s explanation seemed to have some pain-relieving effects on its own. And when Loki focused on the deep rumble of his words, the scratch of his beard over his jaw and the softness of his lips against his cheek, the pain dulled into a more bearable ache.

“I’m ready … keep going.”

Thor pulled back a little, searching Loki’s eyes, not averting his gaze even as he complied. The slide was easy because of the oil, and Thor’s shaft was about the same girth as the bulbous head so Loki’s rim was not stretched much further. Loki knew that there was nothing on his face that could give Thor pause, and so it was not long before Thor was fully sheathed within him. It was only then that Thor was willing to close his eyes and give a deep, guttural groan.

Having Thor inside him didn’t feel good yet, apart from giving him the knowledge that he’d taken it all; mostly, it felt alien and intrusive. But the look of pure bliss on Thor’s face, the evidence that Thor was enjoying this, enjoying _him_ —that was the best thing.

“Tell me how it feels,” Loki prompted.

In lieu of a proper response, Thor held Loki’s face in both his hands and crashed their mouths together. The kiss was met with much enthusiasm, of course; Loki wound his limbs tightly about Thor’s great body, and moaned his encouragement when Thor’s hips started to rock gently against his.

“Feels so good, Loki,” Thor grunted into his mouth. “So hot, so _tight_.”

“Is it as you— _ahh_!—remembered?” Thor was drawing out more and more each time, making his cock jam into Loki’s prostate on every thrust. It was starting to feel very, very good.

“Yes— _better_.”

Sweat was beading over Thor’s forehead, yet Loki wondered at its presence, for Thor had hardly exerted himself. Then he felt the tension in Thor’s muscles—and realised that Thor was holding back his strength for him.

It warmed his heart, truly, but he didn’t want this.

“Harder, please— _fuck me_ , Thor. Make me feel it!”

“Do not—say such things.”

But Thor’s composure was slipping; he slammed into Loki once, before stilling and trying to regain control. Loki would have none of it.

“Why not, Brother? It is what I want. Fuck me hard. Claim me, _own_ me.”

“I will—break you.” Thor’s hold below his ribs was tightening, and Loki was certain there would be bruises tomorrow. This only served to spur him on.

“Then do it! I can take it. _Make_ me take it.” Acting on instinct, he clenched down around Thor’s cock. It appeared to be the right thing to do: a feral roar tore its way out of Thor’s chest and he finally, _finally_ freed himself from his self-imposed reins.

Thor fucked him in long, deep thrusts, his monstrosity of a cock stabbing into Loki over and over again. His hands moved to Loki’s hips, gripping so harshly that Loki swore that Thor’s fingertips were leaving imprints into his bones. As for Loki, he wheezed from the force of Thor’s movements, and all he could do was to hold onto whatever parts of Thor that he could reach—his hair, his shoulders, his arms—and let himself be jerked half a foot back and forth on top of the bed over and over again.

“Is this—what—you—wanted?” Thor growled in between thrusts, his hot breath falling into Loki’s face.

“Yes!” And it was: he thrived for how Thor was spearing him open, making Loki _feel_ how their bodies were joined, and Loki felt so full, so fulfilled, as if he had just found a piece of himself that he’d never known was missing.

“Always so hungry for me.” Thor might have been talking about him, or he might have been talking about Loki’s former self, but as long as Thor kept at this, Loki didn’t care.

Thor shifted then, pulling back and sitting on his haunches. Craning up his neck, Loki could just see Thor’s cock posed to enter him again. By the Norns, it was so damn _wide_ , and his hips were so narrow; it should be impossible for Thor to fit inside him. A breath later, Thor showed him that it was indeed possible, and this time he set a frantic pace, filling the air with the obscene sounds of their skin slapping together.

Loki’s head flopped back onto the pillows, and his eyes met Thor’s. There was such fierceness and intensity in Thor’s expression that it was almost blinding, and the rest of Thor’s body, even more so. With his golden hair so wild, his skin glowing with sweat, all of his muscles straining, Thor looked every inch the warrior god that he was. It made Loki’s eyes hurt but he couldn’t tear his gaze away even if he wanted to, not when he was being shown his brother’s brilliance, not when it was all directed to _him_ —

“Thor, Thor! I need—” He did not know precisely what he needed, only that it was too much, and that he couldn’t take any more.

Thor solved that problem for him. “Touch yourself,” he commanded. “Show me what you do when you think of me at night.”

Loki would like to tell him that it was hardly only during nighttime that he indulged in his fantasies, but now was not a time for technicalities. He did as told, reaching down to curl his fingers over his balls and pressing down on his cock with the base of his palm. He usually did this with his clothes on, and the sensations were amplified a thousandfold when that barrier was removed; he only had to rub over himself a few times and then he was already close to coming apart.

The pressure built and built, and he could almost taste his release. All of the muscles in his body were contracting at once, including where his and Thor’s bodies were joined—

He hadn’t noticed when it had started, but it was in that moment that he realised Thor’s cock had become a hot brand within him—almost literally. It must be the oil’s doing; it felt like his body was on fire, his blood was boiling, his entire world _burned_ —

Loki came with a loud scream, and Thor fucked him through it. Pleasure so intense that it bordered on torture crashed over him until it was the only thing he knew, and it went on and on until it was too much, he was going to break—

Suddenly, Thor pulled out of him and flipped him over unceremoniously. Loki barely got any reprieve; Thor immediately followed up by shoving Loki’s legs together and was back inside him again. Only this time, from this angle and in such position, Thor’s cock felt so much thicker, longer, _bigger_.

Loki was still in a persistent state of overstimulation as Thor brutally pounded into him from behind. Thor’s cape had bunched up to under his face and Loki bit into it, desperate for an anchor. He was long past his breaking point; orgasm after orgasm was forcefully ripped from his spent body, and it didn’t stop even after every last drop of come had oozed out of his soft cock and his prostate felt raw from taking the brunt of the fucking.

Dimly, he registered that one of Thor’s hands was under his belly, and he wondered if Thor could feel himself and know how he was wrecking Loki’s body from within. But before he could finish that thought, Thor’s other hand went to his chest and gave Loki’s nipple a harsh pinch—as if Loki needed the reminder that Thor was still there—and then a fresh wave of flames licked at every inch of his body, inside and out—

It was _madness_.

It was utter madness, and it stopped at nothing. Thor was fucking ever more relentlessly into him, and it should not be possible that he could feel it on top of everything else, it should not be possible for him to still like it, still want it, but by the Norns, he _did_.

Loki didn’t know how much time passed, and soon he did not even know whether this was the sweetest type of agony he was experiencing of if it was pleasure of the most painful kind. All that remained in his world was Thor, Thor, _Thor_. It was Thor’s body aligned with him, it was Thor’s presence that consumed all his senses, and it was Thor’s love that overwhelmed him.

Increasingly, Thor’s pace became erratic and his breathing grew into laboured pants. “Loki, Loki, _Loki_ ,” he grunted, echoing Loki’s thoughts, and there was no question what was coming next.

Heart fluttering in his chest, Loki mustered all the breath he had and managed a pitiful whine. “Thor….”

Loki would have never guessed that this would be what finally drove Thor to completion, but as soon as his name left Loki’s mouth, Thor slammed into him a final time and came with a loud shout.

At the exact moment that Thor’s cock spurted into him, a million sparks ignited over Loki’s body, and they promptly coalesced into an electric shock that rattled him into his very core. Lightning exploded before his eyes, booming claps of thunder deafened him and the smell of ozone swallowed him whole. His scream was lost in the storm and he _soared_ —

Then just after he’d reached the peak, he lost his momentum and he was thrust into a freefall—he was floating aimlessly, there was nothing around him—

Thor was there to catch him.

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor growled, bringing Loki back to the present, where Thor’s arms were wound tight around him, his great body plastered over his back and his cock still lazily pumped Loki full of come.

Having lost every last ounce of strength remaining in him a long time ago, Loki’s weight was supported only by Thor’s hold on him. But it seemed that even Thor was growing weary; soon, he flipped them over so that he lay on his back, and Loki entirely on top of him. In time, Thor’s cock softened and slipped out from Loki. It was a strange sensation and left Loki all too aware of the looseness of his hole. Thor’s cape became a makeshift blanket for them both.

“Was that too intense?” Thor asked, once his breathing had evened out and the movement of his chest wasn’t displacing Loki’s entire body a couple of inches up and down with every inhale and exhale.

“Maybe,” Loki gasped, still reeling. “But I loved it. When can we do it again?”

Thor barked out a laugh, clapping his hand against Loki’s buttocks in amusement. “You are _insatiable_ , Loki.”

Embarrassed, Loki buried his burning face into Thor’s chest. That had been a foolish thing to say; of course Thor would laugh at him for it. But Thor was caressing his back and his thighs with broad strokes of his palm, and even Loki couldn’t mistake that as anything other than a display of affection. Still, he sought comfort in making himself as small as possible and tucked his feet under one of Thor’s powerful thighs. Thor continued petting him.

“You will need time to recover, and only after that shall there be a next time,” Thor said, kissing the top of his head and making Loki buzz with warmth. “But when you are ready, I shall deny you no more.”

“Promise?” Loki lifted his head to peek at Thor’s face.

“You have my word.” Thor brushed the backs of his fingers over Loki’s cheek. There was a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, but his eyes were solemn. “I have waited far too long.”

“Mmm.” Not quite ready to understand the weight behind Thor’s words, Loki closed his eyes and rested his head on Thor’s chest once again. “Is there more that the oil does?”

“Of course. There is much more.” Thor’s voice was incredibly soothing, and so was the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He was carding his fingers through Loki’s hair too, calming Loki’s racing thoughts as if by magic. “You will wish to study it, I presume?”

 _Yes_ , Loki thought. But opening his mouth felt like hard work and his tongue was heavy. “Mmm,” he managed.

He might have felt the rumble of Thor’s chuckle through his solid chest, and he might have heard Thor say, “Sleep well, Brother.” The last thing that Loki registered before he heeded Thor’s advice was the soft patter of falling rain in the distance.

He was safe and with his brother; there was no longer any need for dreams. And for the first time since he could remember, he was wonderfully content. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always highly appreciated, and please do let me know if there are things that I can improve on—especially if you see any mistakes!
> 
> If you've enjoyed this and would like to share this on Tumblr, I'd appreciate it if you could reblog from [here](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/119371566378/lost-in-thunderstorm-kid-loki-adult-thor).
> 
> I am [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. You can send me asks about my writing, always!


End file.
